


The Bodyguard

by EllieDudzi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Explicit Sex, F/M, Graphic Description, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDudzi/pseuds/EllieDudzi
Summary: • Sweet Pea is hired by Hiram and Hermione Lodge during the height of the Black Hood’s reign of terror to protect their precious daughter, Veronica.• If there’s one thing Veronica hates more than anything in life, it’s being told what to do and she’s prepared to challenge Sweet Pea.• Temperatures rise and obviously, clothes come off. Temptation, seduction and utter filth ensues between the two.





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sexual content! 
> 
> Information: Sweet Pea has no association with the Southside Serpents in this story and is not a gang member.

“A babysitter? Really?” Veronica snarled at her parents, a hostile standoff taking place between the youngest Lodge, Hiram and Hermione in their living area.

“He’s not a _babysitter_ , he’s a _bodyguard_.” Hiram corrected slowly and Veronica still wasn’t pleased, she had her arms folded across her chest and chin held high as she challenged the authority of her parents. 

A bodyguard meant following orders and strict commands, and if there was one thing Veronica hated more than anything in the world, it was being told what to do. Orders didn’t sit well with her and neither did rules because when a rule was presented to her, her immediate instinct was to break it and most of the time, it never worked in her favour. 

“I’m eighteen, Dad!” Veronica flapped her hands in front of Hiram’s face and Hermione settled a reassuring hand on Veronica’s forearm, a smile of amusement on her glossed lips. 

“Ronnie, we need to make sure you’re safe.” Hermione tried to compromise with her stubborn daughter, Veronica wasn’t having it though, the sweet talk didn’t work on her these days. 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” She repeated for the hundredth time this evening since her father had dropped the bombshell on her, she’d been arguing and protesting since. “Can’t I just go to Betty’s? She’s not going to the meeting either.” 

“Because we said so, we don’t want you out alone with all of this happening and since Andre will be accompanying us to the town hall, that means you’ll be left alone and Sweet Pea is an excellent bodyguard, his resume is very impressive, mi hija. With Andre being so distracted these days, you need your own personal bodyguard and his first shift is tonight.” Hiram claimed and Veronica let out a loud snort when she heard the name of her new bodyguard. 

“Who the hell -” Veronica was just about to make her opinion on this mans name known when there was a sequence of heavy knocks on the main door to The Pembrooke, Hiram gave Veronica a stern look and straightened out his navy suit, stalking over to the door and opening it with his friendliest smile. 

“Be nice.” Hermione warned Veronica when she heard Hiram talk to someone in a hushed tone, Veronica easily distinguished a new voice alongside Andre’s and knew it was her bodyguard. “Hiram, bring Sweet Pea to meet Veronica, she’s practically bursting with excitement.” Hermione called out and Veronica glared at her Mother who was struggling to hide her smile, she then switched her glower towards Hiram who was being followed by Andre and another man. 

Veronica’s jaw hit the floor when she clapped eyes on Sweet Pea and she was stunned to say the least, he was a vision and she was pleasantly surprised. She expected this new bodyguard to be an ageing gentleman with a full gut, wrinkled face and receding hairline. She certainly did not expect to be greeted by a young man with dishevelled, onyx hair, the longest legs she’d ever seen, bone structure to die for and the most gorgeous, most dazzling smile she’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

He wasn’t the typical bodyguard type, no suit or earpiece, he was unsuspecting and looked normal. Sweet Pea wasn’t carrying a weapon because Hiram didn’t believe it necessary at this moment and if the threats from the Black Hood persisted or were aimed at Veronica, he would assign a gun to him without a second thought.

“Veronica, this is Sweet Pea.” Hiram introduced him and patted him on the back, Sweet Pea stepped around Hiram and outstretched his hand towards Veronica who had managed to pick her jaw up off the floor. 

“Nice to meet you, Veronica.” He politely spoke and she placed her soft palm in his, he shook her hand and she noticed a small tattoo that was wrapped around his right thumb. 

“You too.” She almost stammered but kept up the tough bravado, taking her hand from his and scanning his body again. 

Usually, combat boot, tight jeans and distressed t-shirt wearing males weren’t her type but there was something about Sweet Pea that was drawing her in like a moth to a flame. He couldn’t have been that much older than her and Veronica discreetly licked her rosy lips, the idea of having a little fun with this beauty of a man suddenly making the idea of having him as a bodyguard that little easier to swallow, he’d be easy to slip past and it looked like she’d be able to go to Betty’s like she wanted.

Veronica wasn’t aware that the same thoughts of attraction were swirling through Sweet Pea’s own head and torturing him endlessly, he hadn’t expected the girl he was protecting to be so beautiful and by the looks of it, legal. He’d presumed she’d be a snobby, rich bitch who turned her nose up and whined to no end. He assessed her from head to toe and also mimicked Veronica’s dazzled expression, the petite and raven headed girl standing before him was gorgeous and oozed sex appeal. 

“Well, Sweet Pea, I expect nothing but the best care and protection for our daughter. We’ll be back late, so refreshments and food are in the fridge, there are servers downstairs if you need them for any reason.” Hiram ran by Sweet Pea who nodded and pushed his shoulders back, he stood taller than the older gentleman and could easily intimidate him. 

“Of course, sir.” Sweet Pea responded and Hiram looked satisfied, he kissed Veronica on the temple and took Hermione’s hand. 

“Have fun!” Veronica yelled to them when Andre escorted them out of the door he’d entered earlier with Sweet Pea, it shut behind them with a click and Veronica looked at Sweet Pea again. “How old are you and how did my Father find you to hire you?” She curiously pondered and tucked her hair behind one ear, Sweet Pea shuffled closer to her.

“I’m Twenty-two and Linkedin, I just moved here and needed a job asap. I think your Dad hired me because of my criminal record and height, I can’t lie, I’ve never done security work before.” He chuckled and his eyes twinkled, Veronica hummed thoughtfully (when Hiram had said his resume was impressive, what he really meant was his criminal experience) and she pointed to the couch. 

“Sit down if you want, I don’t need or want you on my back constantly.” She rolled her eyes and Sweet Pea sat down, relaxing back against the cushions but making sure to keep his eyes on her. He was determined to do this job properly and hopefully get to know Veronica more, this bodyguard thing coming with a bigger perk than just a healthy wage. 

“So, you know nothing about being a bodyguard?” 

“Basically, but how hard can it be?” Sweet Pea decided that looking after this girl was going to be a piece of piss, she was seemingly harmless and with those innocent, doe eyes of hers, he knew she’d be no trouble. 

Boy, was he going to learn otherwise.

Veronica pulled her phone out and began to type a message to Betty, informing her of the bodyguard situation and telling her that she’d be over soon, she just needed to slip past Sweet Pea. 

Veronica’s phone buzzed in her hand almost immediately after she hit send and she praised Betty’s ability to reply quickly, the blonde almost always punctual in every aspect of life.

“Who are you texting?” He interrogated her and Veronica held her phone to her chest, almost paranoid that he’d seen her message to Betty. 

“A friend.” 

“Who?” He pressed. 

“None of your business.” She snippily replied and tucked her phone into the waistband of her mini skirt, securing it to her body. “Would you like a drink?” Veronica questioned him and he nodded slowly, suspicious of her kind behaviour and defensive attitude when it came to her phone. 

“That’d be nice, thanks.” He replied after a second and Veronica gave him her best smile, retreating to the kitchen and going to the fridge, rooting around for a soda and stealing a glance Sweet Pea’s way. 

Sweet Pea sat on the couch in the home of the Lodge’s and pulled his iPhone from the front pocket of his jeans, checking for any messages or new emails for job enquiries. He would have used this spare time to property hunt but since Hiram had offered him a room down in the servants quarters, he had no reason to, he had to be on alert for Veronica at all times.

He became that immersed in the device in his hand that he didn’t notice Veronica steadily sneaking out of the kitchen and trying to not make any noise in her Valentino’s, she inched her way to the door and quietly turned the handle.

 _Shit, shit, shit,_ Veronica kept chanting in her head throughout her whole escape. 

Sweet Pea’s back was to her and she successfully managed to open the door without making a peep of noise, she slid through the tiny gap and held her breath, eyes still trained on his unknowing form until she was fully out of the door and able to close it behind her. Unluckily for Veronica, the plan had gone too smoothly and when the door shut, the lock clicked loudly and Sweet Pea’s head lifted at the alert, only to see that Veronica was no longer in the kitchen and sure as hell hadn’t gone to her room. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He growled and shot up from the seat, jogging to the door and Veronica had begun to sprint down the steps at this point, she’d made a run for it the second the noise had occurred. 

His earlier assumption on her had been wrong, he’d barely been here for ten minutes and she was already testing his boundaries. The girl had balls, he’d give her that, her appearance deceptive and he should have known she was conjuring up a plan.

Veronica could hear him fast approaching behind her and before she even made it to the halfway point on the regal staircase, she was swept off her feet and thrown over the shoulder of Sweet Pea. She wiggled and writhed but Sweet Pea was too strong for her, she also began to worry that if she squirmed too much he may drop her and she’d crack her head open on the marble steps. It was a long drop, the guy was 6′3 after all.

“Put me down!” 

“No way, princess. Nice try on the mission impossible re-enactment, trying to get out to see your boyfriend?” Sweet Pea jested and began to ascend the stairs, the weight of Veronica nothing to him. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend, I was going to a friends house actually. I don’t need a stupid bodyguard, I’m old enough to take care of myself!” Veronica insisted and she was fuming, all Sweet Pea could do was smirk arrogantly, he was enjoying riling her up and she was biting back like an angered viper. 

“I don’t care, I’m just doing my job.” Sweet Pea announced and bounced her on his shoulder to piss her off more, it worked and she squealed angrily. 

“Get your hands off me! I’m precious cargo, not some plaything!” She hollered and tried to reach back in the effort of not exposing herself, Sweet Pea’s hand firmly covered her backside and kept her skirt from riding up. 

“No, you’re a pain in _my_ backside and said backside will be on the line if I don’t keep you in check.” Sweet Pea disagreed and adjusted her over his shoulder, one of his hands grazing up the back of her satin covered thigh and barely brushing the slither of skin exposed between the hem of her pencil skirt and the beginning of her thigh high stocking.

“You’re a neanderthal.” Veronica muttered and blew her hair from her face, gripping onto his belt loops and trying to lift her head in the attempt of not allowing all the blood in her body to pool in her forehead. 

“Maybe so, but no girl has ever complained about it before.” He replied dismissively and continued the journey up the stairs and back through to the main quarters of the penthouse, he closed the door behind them and locked it, then he walked over to the cream couch and promptly tossed her on it with a thump. 

“Hey!” Veronica shrieked when landed on her back against the couch cushions, her hair splayed out and legs moving apart just enough for Sweet Pea to catch a glimpse of her lace underwear. “I repeat - precious cargo!” She sat up and Sweet Pea swallowed, lifting his eyes and trying to erase the image of what was hidden between her silky thighs from his mind.

“You’re fucking insane if you think I’m letting you out of my sight now, you’ve lost my trust.” 

“Fuck you, Sweet Pea.” She snapped back and began to pull her studded heels off, she tossed them to the floor and had to resist throwing one his way in her vexation.

“Oooh, bratty.” He whistled and sat next to her, she looked at him through the gap in her knees. 

“I’m not a brat.” She told him and he scoffed, she kicked him gently in the thigh. “I’m not!” 

“Just hard work then? Man, my paycheck better be worth putting up with your snobby ass.” He sighed and rested his head back against the couch, slouching down. 

“I’m not a snob either, I’m actually a really lovely person once you get to know me.” Veronica nudged him again with her foot and gave him her most charming smile, he rolled his eyes and flicked her calf, still trying to avoid looking up her skirt. 

“You’re going to let me get to know you? I’ve been here less than half an hour and you’ve already tried to skip out on me, surely I’m not that bad.” He mused and Veronica shrugged, playing with the hem of her maroon skirt. 

“I just don’t like being told what to do, I hate it so much.” She whined. 

“I’m not trying to tell you what to do or control you, I’m just here to do as your Father says. I need the money, Veronica. Hopefully, they’ll catch this hooded nutter soon, then I’ll be out of your hair and you can be a free bird.” He tried to cheer her up and she scrunched up her button nose, pouting her berry-stained lips and he imagined kissing her, the thoughts in his mind taking a more sinful route.

“If you say so.” She murmured and continued to lounge next to him on the couch, she pulled out her phone and told Betty that her plans had changed, that she was unable to escape her bodyguard and was now chilling with him on her couch. “I assume Sweet Pea isn’t your real name.” 

“Correct.” He confirmed and she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off and read her mind. “And before you ask, no, I won’t tell you my real one.” Veronica grumbled in irritation and Sweet Pea scrolled through his own phone, checking Facebook and laughing to himself under his breath to funny videos or memes that had been shared on his timeline, most of them pretty offensive and right up his street. 

They sat together peacefully for a good hour, sometimes briefly speaking or showing each other things on their iPhones, even exchanging questions. They also both kept stealing glances whenever the other person wasn’t paying attention and Veronica found herself admiring Sweet Pea again, his side profile this time. She thought about running her nose against his in search of his lips, she pictured herself grabbing him by the dog tags around his neck and pulling him between her legs. She was becoming more and more frustrated by the second, she couldn’t stand to be near him anymore when she was dangerously close to wanting to jump his bones. 

She’d only known him for a little over an hour and to her knowledge, he didn’t seem to be interested in her yet, no matter how badly she wanted him to be. Or maybe he was just doing a really good job at hiding his lust for her. 

“I’m going to my room.” Veronica announced and sat up, stretching out her back and standing up fully. 

“You can’t go alone.” Sweet Pea disagreed and locked his phone, putting it on the coffee table, standing up also and pushing his sleeves back to his elbows.

“Watch me.” She voiced sassily and with a wiggle of her hips, began her short journey to her room with Sweet Pea on her heels, his eyes attached to her backside. 

Sweet Pea followed her inside and she growled at him, she didn’t want him around when the dampness in her underwear was caused by him and she was unable to do anything to soothe the ache between her legs, he was driving her crazy.

“Fancy.” He observed the room and pursed his lips, the simple and monochrome decor suiting her style. She had a kingsize bed with plain sheets, a coloured bedspread breaking up the simplicity of the other pieces of furniture and there was a fluffy rug near her stupidly big closet that was probably full of designer goods.

“You can leave now.” Veronica prompted and stood against her bedroom door to keep it propped open, Sweet Pea shook his head and folded his arms across his broad chest. 

“No can do, I don’t trust you to not hop out of that window.” He nodded towards the wide, bay window that allowed a streak of strobing moonlight through the glass across the room. 

“You’re joking, right? There’s a twenty feet drop below it!” She was horrified at the thought of even attempting to climb out of it, she’d most definitely break a leg and the thought of being in a hideous cast for months made her shudder. 

“And? You look like the type of girl to risk it.” He acknowledged and she recoiled, stepping away from the door and brushing past him to plop herself on the edge of her burgundy bedspread. 

“I’d never do such a thing.” She muttered and half contemplated it more logically this time, she pursed her lips and then met Sweet Pea’s intense state again, he looked to be assessing her again. “Hypothetically speaking though, how likely am I to break a limb if I was to jump?” 

“It’s very likely that you’ll break a leg or maybe both, then you won’t be able to wear those fancy ass heels of yours.” He responded and she dropped the idea immediately, rubbing her hands on her knees.

“Hmm, interesting. So, am I allowed to take a shower without your supervision?” She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and he hesitated, she watched the burly, soft-lipped guy and knew she’d given him an ultimatum. 

“You really need to shower at this minute? You can’t wait?” He exhaled loudly and she fluttered her long eyelashes in his direction, pouting. “Leave the door open.” He commanded and softened his strict stance, his hands coming to rest deep in his pockets.

“Because you want an eyeful?” She chided and got up, pottering around her room and turning on a bedside lamp. Veronica paused and Sweet Pea’s eyes were locked on her legs or more accurately, the tops of her thigh highs which were exposed from below the bunched up skirt. 

He didn’t answer her question and she had him exactly where she wanted him, the gorgeous man captivated by her beauty and seductive look. She didn’t make the move to pull her skirt down, what was the point when she was going to get in the shower anyway? So, she decided to taunt him further and see just how far she could push him, because why not have a little fun with him? 

She knew how to seduce someone, she was incredible at it and what Veronica Lodge wanted, she got. And right now, she _wanted_ Sweet Pea. 

Veronica ran her nimble fingers up the length of her thigh from her knee and hoiked the skirt up further, exposing the full length of her thigh high stocking and the suspender holding them up. Sweet Pea’s mouth was dry and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move or look away. He observed as she reached around the back of the skirt and dragged the zipper down, the stuttering sound the only thing to be heard in the room apart from the two different sets of breathing patterns. 

“Veronica…” He interrupted when the skirt fell to the floor in a crumpled pile and she stepped out of it on her tiptoes, wearing nothing but a velvet choker, cami top and the skimpiest choice of underwear he’d ever seen.

“Do you like what you see, Sweet Pea?” She whispered and tugged on the edge of the chiffon cami top, the bottom lifting up and revealing her toned midriff. Sweet Pea was trapped and he wanted nothing more than to ravish this girl but he had a lot at stake with Hiram Lodge and fucking his daughter wasn’t supposed to be on the agenda tonight. 

He couldn’t lie to the dainty temptress currently five feet away from him though and he nodded his head weakly, his jeans growing tighter by the minute and when she bit her lip - he was a goner. 

Veronica was pleased by his astounded reaction and hauled the cami top up and over her head, holding it by her fingertips and letting it also drop to the thickly piled, beige carpet of her bedroom. She was left in her black underwear that consisted of some french cut panties, a garter belt with teal accents holding up her stockings and her chest was bare, Sweet Pea wasn’t expecting her to be braless and the sight of her perky breasts with dark nipples that were responding to the chill had him completely hypnotized. 

He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t sleep with this girl when her father was a notorious mobster and known for popping a bullet in someone's head without hesitation when he needed to. Sweet Pea was trying to repeat the phrase ‘ _don’t mix business with pleasure_ ’ over and over, the words circulating between his ears like a broken record.

“Fuck.” He uttered to himself and Veronica stepped forward at the same time he stepped back, he bumped into the edge of her white vanity and the perfumes rattled at the disturbance. “You can shower now.” He prompted dryly and all but bolted out of her bedroom, slamming the door behind him and trying to regulate his breathing while simultaneously attempting to calm the situation in his pants. 

“Bingo.” Veronica smiled when he left in a hurry, she was unphased that she was almost naked and merely finished undressing all the way. “That was too easy.” She said to herself and collected up her clothes, throwing them into the wash basket in her en-suite and searching for the short, satin robe that she wore whenever she was between getting dressed or preparing to shower. 

She stopped for a moment and knotted the belt around her waist, tilting her head to the side and wondering what Sweet Pea could possibly be doing since he seemed to be more than aroused by her little performance, it confirmed to her that he was more than interested in her. She twisted the golden knob and opened the door, stalking out and into the dimly lit lounge area of The Pembrooke, she scanned the area for Sweet Pea and found him sat on the couch with his hands gripping the cushions, his neutral face illuminated by the flicker of the flames coming from the fireplace, he was deep in a internal battle. 

“I thought you were showering.” He told her when he felt her presence behind him and she stepped closer until he could feel the warmth radiating off her body, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge and his arousal refused to go down. 

“I was going to…” She started and ran a hand through the back of his inky hair, stepping around the couch and to the front of him. “But then I got curious about what you could be doing and wondered if you were as horny as I am.” She revealed in a low tone and he shivered, she bravely sat herself in his lap with one leg on either side of his waist. 

“What are you doing?” He croaked and he tightened his grip on the plush cushions, he could feel the heat between her legs pressing directly against him and he shifted beneath her. 

“Having some fun, you’re easy to tease.” She annunciated and took his wrists, guiding his hands to rest against her waist. “Mmm, don’t you want to play with me?” She tempted and pressed her body closer to his, running her fingers through his hair again and tugging at the root. 

This girl was really testing his patience, he was no stranger to fucking a girl after knowing them for such a short amount of time. Veronica was different though, she was the daughter of Hiram and Hermione Lodge, they could make his life a misery if they wanted to and nailing their daughter was a sure way to encourage them.

“I can’t, no matter how badly I want to.” He said through gritted teeth and held her waist, she rocked against him and quietly moaned at the friction her naked centre was crying out for. “Your old man will dismember me if I sleep with you or do anything with you, I’m supposed to be protecting you.” He reiterated to her and she waved him off, dipping her head and barely brushing her mouth against his, he was losing restraint and control quickly.

“He’ll never know that you fucked me senseless, I can keep a secret if you can. Come on, let’s have some fun, let’s _really_ get to know each other.” Veronica filthily whispered in his ear then bit the lobe and Sweet Pea growled, giving in to her pathetically quickly.

Fuck it.

She cried out when their lips met in a frenzied kiss and he nipped at her bottom lip, sucking on it to soothe the sting. “Bedroom.” She managed to speak between kisses, her mouth moving to his neck and biting the tender skin, easily distracting him but not enough for him to not follow her orders. She didn’t want them to be caught with each other either and she didn’t want Sweet Pea to get in trouble, he’d already told her that he needed this job.

Sweet Pea hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around him, he walked her through to her bedroom with his large hands cupping her naked backside under the short robe. He kicked the door shut behind them and lay her on the bed, she scooted back and desperately dragged him down to her with a handful of his t-shirt, he caught himself before he could crush her beneath his weight and caught her plump lips with his again.

This girl tasted intoxicating, a mix of summer berries and a deeper sweetness, Sweet Pea could only imagine how she tasted between her legs and his fingers itched to explore her body further. Veronica tugged on the hem of his charcoal t-shirt, yanking it up and Sweet Pea lifted his body to grab the garment by the neck and pull it over his head, it was carelessly thrown somewhere. 

“Touch me.” Veronica purred and he didn’t need to be told twice, he kissed her forcefully and began to work at the knot in her slinky robe, prying the material open and exposing her nude body to his hungry and awaiting eyes. 

“You’re beautiful, Veronica.” Sweet Pea complimented and lowered his head, kissing the hollow of her throat and descending lower until he licked a stripe between the valley of her heaving breasts.

She dragged him to one of her nipples by the hair at the crown of his head and arched into him when his tongue drew a ring around it, barely flicking over the bud and then blowing cool air onto it. His free hand kneaded her other breast and the other was holding her waist, keeping her pressed into the bed. 

“More, please.” She implored and he kissed the centre of her rib cage, feeling the bones work beneath his mouth. Veronica stretched her arms out between them and grabbed at his belt buckle, making him halt his movements and sit back on his heels, he allowed her to unbuckle his belt and relieve some of the tension in his jeans. 

Veronica desperately pried open the zipper and fly of his dark, denim jeans and before she could shove her hand down them, he stepped back off the bed to unlace his combat boots and kick them to the side with his socks. Veronica kneeled up and looped her fingers into the sides of his jeans, dragging them down his thighs and to his knees, Sweet Pea stepped out of them and was left in his boxers. Veronica’s eyes widened at what was hidden beneath the cotton and her mouth began to salivate, he looked to be huge and his arousal was threatening to peek out from the waistband. 

He crawled back on top of her and helped her remove the robe that was bunched at her elbows, it was thrown to the floor with their other clothes and their mouths joined in a deep kiss which they both smiled into. Veronica managed to distract Sweet Pea for long enough so that she should dip her hand under the elastic waistband of his boxers, she sought out his hard length and no sooner than he was groaning into her mouth, her manicured fingers were wrapped around the thick base of his aching cock and pumping him to a steady rhythm, she kissed his chest directly over his thumping heart. 

“Keep doing that and I won’t last.” Sweet Pea apprised when she gave him a squeeze and pumped him faster, her fingers fisted around him and moving along the seven inches that he couldn’t wait to bury inside her pussy. 

Sweet Pea grabbed her wrist and then her other, nudging her back onto the springy mattress and securing her wrists above her head and demanding that she not move them. Veronica bit her lip and her warm eyes fell shut, Sweet Pea pushed her legs apart and settled his hands on her kneecaps, he got a spectacular view of her glistening slit and he ran his index finger along her. 

It somehow made him harder that her body was so ready for him, she was at his will and they’d only been alone for a small portion of the evening. They had hours ahead of them to enjoy their first night together to familiarise themselves with each other in an intimate manner, they were longing for one another.

“Oh!” Veronica whimpered and bucked her hips, his thumb moving in circles against her clitoris and stimulating her. He couldn’t wait any longer to taste her, he needed to savour the sweetness oozing from between her legs in waves of sexual desire. Sweet Pea continued to rub at her clitoris, flicking over it with his thumb and he kissed under her navel, working a trail of open-mouthed kissed over her pubic bone and he noted the fresh wax she must have got, she was smooth and plump down there. 

Veronica was struggling to keep her arms held above her head when she felt his breath against her inner thighs, she was wiggling closer to his face and he held her hips still, sucking a hickey on the inside of her right thigh, it was a huge turn on that only they’d know it was there. 

“Keep still or I’ll stop.” Sweet Pea huskily whispered to her and was kneeling between her open legs, she nodded quickly and looked down at him in desperation, he kissed above her clitoris and then allowed the tip of his tongue to stroke over it, Veronica promptly reached down to run a hand through his already messy hair and Sweet Pea’s hands curled around her thighs to drag her closer to his face. 

He licked through her slick lips and secured his lips around her clit, sucking and giving her a harmless bite when she yanked his hair a little too hard. Veronica leant up on one elbow to watch him work and she ground against his mouth, the pleasure she was feeling was completely new and no man she’d ever been with had ever paid such close attention when going down on her. Sweet Pea knew what he was doing, he knew how to please a girl and for some reason, he wanted to make sure Veronica was beyond satisfied. 

He released one of her thighs and his hand crept down below his mouth, a single finger probed at her ready entrance and slid in, she clamped down around it and he could imagine how tight she was going to be around his cock when the time came. 

“Oh my god.” Veronica cried when he added another finger when she’d relaxed enough, he moved them and curled them, finding her g-spot and licking her clit faster. 

The park avenue princess began to feel her orgasm creeping up on her and her painted toes curled into his sides, her back arched and she lost herself in the tranquillity of Sweet Pea fucking her with his fingers, she shuddered and her climax was welcomed with open arms. 

Sweet Pea lapped up everything she delivered, his fingers were sodden and he could feel her vaginal walls contracting, her whole body pulsing and each nerve was frazzled. 

No man had ever gotten her to climax with their mouth before, not even her old flame, Archie Andrews, Sweet Pea was the first. He greedily licked her clean and he was correct, she tasted amazing and if he wasn’t desperate to get inside her then he’d have eaten her out over and over until she was spent. 

Veronica hauled him up by his dog tags just like she’d imagined doing and crushed her lips on his to taste herself on his tongue, she violently dragged his boxers down with the heels of her feet and he managed to kick them off, his erection springing against his lower stomach and now nothing separated them. 

“Veronica, are you sure you want to do this?” He asked carefully when she got herself more comfortable under him and rubbed him against her, she was essentially teasing herself and the sensation of his flushed tip brushing against her naked centre was torture. 

“I’m positive.” She assured him and he looked down between them, he was so close to being able to penetrate her but he needed to be smart. 

“Condom?” 

“I’m on the pill, are you clean?” 

“Clean as a whistle.” He replied and she merely gave him a loving kiss in response, encouraging him to push into her in one, fluid stroke and he was enveloped in her striking heat. “Holy shit, you feel amazing.” He honestly remarked and hitched her lean legs around his hips, he pushed into her velvet space and probably could have cum right then. 

“Fuck me, Sweets.” The nickname just rolled straight off her tongue and he began to thrust into her, both of his hands held her waist and he watched as her glorious tits bounced with every hard thrust he delivered. Veronica had a vice grip on his forearms, her fingernails leaving divots next to the protruding veins. 

Veronica was impossibly tight, wet and warm. He couldn't describe the pull that was drawing him in, neither could she. In that moment of them being joined so close and so newly acquainted, they fell just a little bit in love and it wasn’t because of the magnificent sex they were engaged in. 

Grunts, groans, pants and loud cries bounced off the four walls. 

She clawed at his muscular back and felt the ripple of every muscle under his touch, his backside clenched and he had an animalistic haze over his eyes just like she did. 

He moved them to their sides with her leg hiked over his hip, his hand gripping her knee and his erection coated in the residue of her. With conjoined mouths and satisfied sighs, they savoured their first time together. 

They progressed to the stage of Veronica mustering up the strength to roll them over with him still embedded within her, she began to ride him at a brutal pace and they didn’t bother to get under the covers, they liked the dirtiness of fucking for all to see who may have walked in. 

She scratched his defined abdomen, the sold planes of his chest and left red, claw marks that matched the angry ones left on his back, he grunted and hissed at the sharp pain she was inflicting but her rushed movements felt like heaven. Her thigh muscles burned and threatened to give out on her, she wasn’t going to allow her weakness to show and she moved her hips in a roll.

“I’m gonna cum again.” Veronica whimpered and rocked against him rougher, her clitoris grinding against the base of his dick and she was about to tumble over a metaphorical cliff towards orgasm number two. Sweet Pea was also painfully close and he was hanging on by just his fingertips, he pulled her down to his level and gripped her backside, his cock pummeled into her from below and she almost screamed into his mouth when she gushed around his impressive member. 

Sweet Pea chased his release and erupted into a fit when he finally came (he hadn’t lasted as long as he usually could, the sensation of being inside of her unsheathed decreased his stamina), his balls clenched and he let out sinful spurts of scorching cum into her and coated her inner walls. Veronica brushed the tangles out of his hair and he kept her to his damp chest, just holding her while they both tried to steady their breathing, allowing the needed oxygen to circulate through their lungs. 

“That was... _unexpected_.” Sweet Pea spoke after a minute of silence, still inside of her and Veronica sniggered. 

“It was _amazing - breathtaking_ even.” Veronica gushed and he agreed with her, she reached back and slipped him out, a trail of semen dribbling down her inner thigh as a reminder of what they’d just done. Veronica manoeuvred herself beside him and slid under her sheets, beckoning him to do the same and he complied, laying with her. 

“How long until your parents get back? I can’t let them find us together, it’s my first night on the job and I’ve fucked their daughter with no protection, may I add.” His chest reverberated with a snarl, Veronica rubbed his chiselled jaw comfortingly and nuzzled against his chest. 

“Calm down, they won’t be back for at least another two hours.” She soothed and he instantly relaxed, he kissed her hair and twirled a loosely curled strand around his middle finger, a floral scent stirred under his nose, much like the smell on her pulse points. 

“That means we can go again, right?” 

“Without a doubt, newbie.” She grinned and pecked his bottom lip, the kiss turning fierier until his hands were tangled in her midnight tinted locks. 

A beautiful relationship between the protector and protected blossomed that night, Veronica and Sweet Pea became closer than ever as the days passed. They’d spend nights together wrapped up in her Egyptian cotton sheets at The Pembrooke when her parents were out at meetings or weekend getaways and she’d worship his body, he’d worship hers in return. Sweet Pea would pick her up from school in his beloved Jeep and they’d find a secluded area to have sex, sometimes a brutal fuck or when they could spare the time, something a little slower and more passionate. 

They fell for each other and they fell hard, they began to make plans for their future, a future far away from trouble and angst. When the dreaded day eventually came - when her parents found out about their relationship just after graduation, they were furious and Veronica moved out with Sweet Pea to Sunnyside trailer park over on the Southside of town to _‘slum it’_ as Hiram had put it so eloquently. She was left to be with him and all they needed was each other because when the days turned to months, the months to years, it was solidified that Sweet Pea would always be her bodyguard in a sense and she’d be his right back.  

It was them against the world.


End file.
